Where Do We Go from Here
by zefur1497
Summary: What happens in college stays in college, and with this group a lot can happen, from soccer games and first gigs, to broken hearts and torn friendships, we're in for a ride. Modern AU chatfic with some occasional non chat moments (probably really rare). Includes all adventure characters


I have had this idea in my brain for so long now but have struggled to write it, but finally after almost two years of on and off writing I have figured out the direction I want to go. This is a prologue to give a little bit of insight to how this works (I promise it won't stay in cringey chat speak, just doing this because they're supposed to be like younger than 12 in the prologue). If you understand the chat format I'm trying to go with you are awesome and one of my favourite people, I really hope it comes across. As for the story I hope you enjoy, I'm going for comedy, but it's probably not that funny to start, will try to release other chapters as frequently as I can

PinkPrincess3 created group: Summer Camp 2004 =:D

PinkPrincess3 added Soccer_Sora34 , Joekido , computerkid_1243 , Matt-rulez , ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R to group: Summer Camp 2004 =:D

PinkPrincess3 says

 _HEEEEELLLOOOOO! to all my loyal servants, and welcome to this chat room ;P_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

who r u and how did u get my email

PinkPrincess3 says

 _Did u already forget…Tai Kamiya ',: (_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

Is this a prank, how do u no my name

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _ur such an idiot_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

is that Sora, did they get u to

Matt-rulez says

 **good job outing her over the internet**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

don't judge me random dude u don't no my lif

computerkid_1243 says

We all know you pretty well

PinkPrincess3 says

 _i cant believe ur this stupid_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

y does evry1 no each other butt me

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _look at the group name Tai_

Matt-rulez says

 **i thought it was pretty obvious**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

name doesnt help me

computerkid_1243 says

Should we just say our names?

Matt-rulez says

 **Probably**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

YES!

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _u already know me_

Matt-rulez says

 **matt (if u couldnt tell by email)**

computerkid_1243 says

Izzy

PinkPrincess3 says

 _and everyones fav mimi Tachikawa celebrity extraordinaire_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

O i remember now

Matt-rulez says

 **did it finally sink in**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

shut up lord of edge

Matt-rulez says

 **good one**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

ur a good one

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _y r boys so weird_

PinkPrincess3 says

 _cuz boys are icky_

ur icky

Matt-rulez says

 **really nailing it aren't u**

computerkid_1243 says

As much as usual

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

is it make fun of Tai day or something

PinkPrincess3 says

 _yes_

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _yes_

computerkid_1243 says

Yes

Matt-rulez says

 **isnt that everyday**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

i hate this

PinkPrincess3 says

 _i hate u_

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _sick burns_

PinkPrincess3 says

 _thanks gurl_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

y does this exist

PinkPrincess3 says

 _cuz_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

thats not even an answer

PinkPrincess3 says

 _u want a real answer_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

plz

PinkPrincess3 says

 _cuz_

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _cut it out mimi y did u make this_

PinkPrincess3 says

 _k fine since we all met at summer camp and dont live close to eachother i thought it would be cool to make a group chat_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

and how did y get our emails

Matt-rulez says

 **r u a goldfish or something**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

stop talking and answer the question

computerkid_1243 says

We gave them to each other at the end of camp

:O

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _which is actually a good idea but ruined by tais stupidity_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

then y isnt that little kid here

Matt-rulez says

 **by little kid do u mean my brother**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

yea sure whatever

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _thats not rude at all_

PinkPrincess3 says

 _nope_

Matt-rulez says

 **1st of all u suck 2nd of all cuz hes 8 and isnt allowed to use the computer**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

hes 8! I thought he was like 5

Matt-rulez says

 **definitely 8**

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _totally 8_

PinkPrincess3 says

 _100% 8_

computerkid_1243 says

Really, really 8

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

stop

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _hes the same age as ur sister_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

i get it ok can we move onto something else

PinkPrincess3 says

 _is everyones summer fabulous so far (of course it is cuz now u can talk to me)_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

its actually gotten worse

computerkid_1243 says

I think this is fun

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _same here_

Matt-rulez says

 **if i get to make fun of Tai, its going pretty good**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

shut up u emo loser

Matt-rulez says

 **thems fighting words**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

bring it on pretty boy i can take u

PinkPrincess3 says

 _and were back to boys being boys_

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _anything interesting happen to anyone_

computerkid_1243 says

I increased the RAM of my computer

PinkPrincess3 says

 _what does that even mean_

computerkid_1243 says

It has a lot of functions, but I did it to make my computer run faster when I have more programs open

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _i think that was supposed to be rhetorical_

computerkid_1243 says

Aww and I was just about to talk about all the games I've been playing

PinkPrincess3 says

 _what was sora up to recently_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

soccer camp

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _she asked me tai_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

and i answered

Matt-rulez says

 **how generous of u**

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _but yes soccer camp_

PinkPrincess3 says

 _gross sports r gross_

Matt-rulez says

 **can agree**

computerkid_1243 says

Agreed

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _anything interesting happen to matt_

Matt-rulez says

 **my dad got me a guitar to make up for always working**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

gonna sing a super sad song or something

Matt-rulez says

 **probably**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

be sure to make it as black as ur soul

Matt-rulez says

 **kinda need to learn how to play first**

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _usually the first step_

PinkPrincess3 says

 _well in case u all were wondering i am in beautiful hawaii with my mommy and daddy kins soaking up the sun_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

spoiled brat

PinkPrincess3 says

 _RUDE!_

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _that was a little mean_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

its tru tho

Matt-rulez says

 **eh agreed**

PinkPrincess3 says

 _DOUBLE RUDE!_

computerkid_1243 says

Did you make this chat just to brag about being in Hawaii

PinkPrincess3 says

 _how dare u accuse me y cant i make a chat just to talk with friends i wont get to see much_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

she totally did it for that reason

PinkPrincess3 says

 _nuh uh_

Matt-rulez says

 **yep**

PinkPrincess3 says

 _no it wasnt i just wanted to have a place where we could talk to each other if we wanted_

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _i believe u mimi and its very sweet_

PinkPrincess3 says

 _at least someone likes my ideas stupid boys :P_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

still dont believe it

computerkid_1243 says

I was just going along with Tai

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

thanks for the backup

Matt-rulez says

 **ill go along with mimi tai still sucks**

PinkPrincess3 says

 _3 against 2 i win_

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _yay!_

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

ok im leaving __

PinkPrincess3 says

 _like 4ever_

Matt-rulez says

 **wuss**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

no not forever

Matt-rulez says

 **wuss**

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

literally ?

computerkid_1243 says

He's got you there

ULTIM4T3_S0CC3R_ST4R says

ok def logging out bye

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _bye tai see u at soccer tomorrow_

PinkPrincess3 says

 _bye stupid tai_

computerkid_1243 says

See you, Tai

Matt-rulez says

 **later loser**

Soccer_Sora34 says

 _im probably going to be going too soccer is early tomorrow_

PinkPrincess3 says

 _later girlfriend 3_

Matt-rulez says

 **im out too**

computerkid_1243 says

Mimi?

PinkPrincess3 says

 _yes izzy_

computerkid_1243 says

Been wondering something since this started

PinkPrincess3 says

 _what is that_

computerkid_1243 says

Where's Joe?

PinkPrincess3 says

 _~V(*u*)V~_

-*4 HOURS LATER*-

Joekido says

 _ **Is anyone still here? I didn't have messenger downloaded so I didn't see any of the messages until now. Hello? Anyone? I guess everyone's gone to bed**_

I hope you liked it, again I'll be posting somewhat frequently (I hope), and if you liked it leave a comment, tell me what you think. It's gonna be a long one so buckle up, and I hope you enjoy the ride!


End file.
